In a typical gas turbine aircraft engine, a fan delivers air into a compressor section. Compressed air from the compressor section is delivered into a combustion section, mixed with fuel, and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors which are driven to rotate. A low pressure turbine rotor drives a low pressure compressor and may drive the fan at the same rate of speed. Alternatively, a gear box may be included between the low pressure turbine rotor and the fan so that the fan and the low pressure compressor can rotate at different speeds.
The gas turbine engine includes a lubricating system for lubricating various engine parts such as the gear box. The lubricating system may include a fuel/engine oil cooler (ENG FOC) for cooling the lubricating oil (engine oil) with relatively cooler jet fuel. Fuel and oil conduits are in fluid communication with the fuel/engine oil cooler.
The lubricating system may also include a generator oil/engine oil cooler (IDG OOC) for cooling generator oil with relatively cooler engine oil. Conduits carrying the generator oil and engine oil run into and out of the generator oil/engine oil cooler.
The gas turbine engine may also include a fuel/generator oil cooler (IDG FOC) for cooling generator oil with relatively cooler jet fuel. Conduits carrying the fuel and generator oil run into and out of the fuel/generator oil cooler.
Finally, the gas turbine engine may also include a return-to-tank (RTT) valve that pulls fuel off the engine as needed and returns it to the fuel tank.
The present disclosure is directed to a TMS manifold for a jet aircraft in which various components of the gas turbine engine, such as various cooling components and the RTT valve, are condensed within the TMS manifold, thereby minimizing or eliminating separate mount systems for these components and their associated tubes and connections.